Think of Me
by Star C. Waters
Summary: A short fiction, yaoi. KuroFai. Things are going well for the group of travelers and the new lovebirds but there seems to be some trouble in paradise, and uneasiness between them. WARNING M/M pairing, rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: I didn't Notice

_**Think of Me**_

_**Chapter One: I didn't Notice **_

Fai finds himself in the worlds of Syric, in the Island country of Nitz. A strange but peaceful waterlogged world. They had arrived not too long ago but were still able to find a hotel, in which Fai and Sakura happen to be in at the moment. Fai sits by the window long legs stretched out on the cold stone floor and forehead leaning on the large window which made up most of the exterior wall.

Kurogane, Mokona and Syaoran went out to look for signs of Sakura's feather and Fai was left as her protector. They are staying in a suite, there hand been nothing else felt in their price range. It is fairly large suite, with a kitchen a living room a bathroom and two bedrooms. One of the bedrooms already occupied by a sleeping Sakura.

Fai squints at the setting sun. It's a beautiful blue green sea illuminated by warm golden light, Fai smiles sadly at the view. "Whuuu, kireina "

Fai closes his eyes and continues to think back on what has happened in the past months. Almost a year now they have all been traveling together, and in that time Fai has managed to fall so totally in love.

"Baka . . . why didn't I notice?" are his soft spoken words.

Today it had hit Fai, just how much Kuragane has come to mean to him. Fai remembers how around a month ago, it's hard to tell time when they keep moving from words to world, especially because it feels like it has been only days ago that Kuragane asked- Demanded they become more than travel companions, or friends. Against his better judgment Fai had agreed.

'It can't hurt to try . . .'

'It's nothing serious . . .'

Fai had convinced himself then but he knew that it was serious if not for Kuragane but for him. Fai had tried to ignore the awkward moments, the stolen glasses and accidental brushed and the effect they had on him for the months before then, Still he had still wanted to be closer to Kurogane and he could not help but bask in the happy light feelings Kurogane's demand inspired in him but today, today that feeling set into a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach.

Fai pulls in his legs to his chest and wards his arms around his knees.

They entered this worlds as usual, Mokona had dropped them off in a pile in the middle of somewhere unfamiliar,

Fai remembers smiling down at Kurogane from his seat on the warriors abdomen. "Papa your not very comfortable, not soft at all"

Kurogane to Fai's surprise didn't react, just stared. Syaoran and Sakura had gotten up already and were watching them, Mokona was to as she bounced her way over to them.

"Kuro-Pu?"

And without a moments noticed Fai found himself in being held up in Kurogane's arms, bridal style. He stared up at him, in the dimming light of the day's end Fai found himself not able to look away from Kurogane, and before he knew it Kurogane kissed him, a short but bruising possessive kiss.

Fai just left himself get caught up in the kiss, his eyes fluttering immediately and his lips yielding to his control. His heart beating blistering paced and his mind going blank only being able to process Kurogane's lips on his.

Then just as quickly as it had started it was over and Fai found himself being supported by his unsteady legs and deprived of Kurogane's closeness. Fai blinked, and looked up at Kurogane, dazed.

Stared back, eyed shinning in mischief? and lips curved in a satisfied smirk. Fai knew right away that, that kiss had been Kurogane's response to his playful teasing.

Fai felt his heart skip a beat and his face flush. from the corner of his eyes he could see Sakura and Syaoran were also beat red, embarrassed at having witnessed that display of affection on such a crowded street and unsure of what to do.

Mokona wasted no time in teasing all of them. As Mokona began to bounce on Kurogane's head and declare him a pervert and an exhibitionist, Fai had felt the start o that uneasiness start to develop in his stomach. An unsettling feeling that just continued to grow along with his fears.

"This could really hurt,"

'I let myself fall in love'

Now as Fai sits leaning on the window he is lulled to sleep by the sounds of waves and the vision of a mischievous looking Kurogane from earlier that day.


	2. Chapter 2: You Are Mine

_**Think of Me**_

**Chapter Two: You Are Mine **

Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona walk into their suite to find Fai asleep leaning against the window.

"Fai-mama was tired!" Mokona says in a load whisper.

"It seems is wasn't just Sakura. It has been a long day" Syaoran then adds, his voice soft so as to no wake the sleeping mad man. "We should get some sleep too"

"Baka! He is going to catch a cold" Kurogane grumbles in his normal voice.

"Shhuu, you'll wake up Big Kitty" Mokona scolds Kurogane and smiles widely when Kurogane blisters at the memory of those ridiculous names.

"Let's put away the supplies" Syaoran suggest as he leaves for the kitchen.

Kurogane glares at Mokona for a little while longer.

Then suddenly Mokona looks away with a huff. "Mokona's Tired too." Mokona then hops away in the direction of Sakura's room. "Tonight Mokona will sleep with Sakura!"

When he is sure Mokona isn't coming back Kurogane stares at Fai's sleeping from. Fai's clothing is that of this worlds, light and flowing. Kurogane had refused to wear this worlds clothing and had been against Fai wearing it as well. When Kurogane had felt the flimsy almost sheer fabric . . . after all this clothing is meant to be worn for walking around under this world's scorching sun but Kurogane knows the nights are cold, living so close to the sea. Fai had waved off his word as jealousy, which they half were, and worn the clothing any way.

Kurogane had been right to worry, in the short time here he had spent much of it scaring off Fai's admires. One of the main reasons why he would not let Fai accompany Syaoran and himself on their search for the feather and supplies. He couldn't stand one more minute of all those eyes staring at his Fai.

Still there he is standing in the middle of the living room admiring the sleeping mage, in those cloths that left little to his imagination, Fai's pale skin glistening in the moon light, soft pink lips set in a soft half smile.

"Kurogane-San?"

Kurogane jumps slightly. He can feel his face turning red having been caught ogling his partner. He turns to look at Syaoran who has already returned from putting away the supplies he had been caring. Kurogane realizes that he has been standing there for sometime, still holding most of their newly gain supplies. He clears his throat and heads for the kitchen, trying to ignore his burning red face. "I'll take him to our room"

Syaoran only nodes, spearing his sensei anymore embarrassment. Syaoran then moves on to getting the couch ready to sleep on, feeling it to be most _appropriate_ place to sleep.

After having put away some food supplies in the refrigerator Kurogane picks up the magician from his spot on the living room floor, Fai automatically snuggles closer, bring his arms around the ninja and burring his face in the cork of his neck. He looks down at Fai's peaceful sleeping face. Kurogane frowns slightly, he can feel Fai's skin through the light fabric, it is very cold. He holds Fai closer in response, and for the first time that day he is glad that Fai had ignored him and worn them.

Kurogane makes his way into their room well enough, as someone had left the door open. He places the slight man on the bed easily enough but has to struggle to maneuver his way out of Fai's grip without waking him. In his struggle Kurogane has undone most buttons of Fai's shirt, the fabric easily releasing the buttons from their place. He stares at the pale skin peaking through . . . not thinking he unbuttons the last button and push the light fabric away revealing smooth pale skin. Fai stirs a little, bringing Kurogane back to reality. He sighs, frustrated and annoyed at himself.

Fai hasn't let him go far and to wanting to push the slight man, he hasn't tried anything. It's frustrating but he wants to respect the person he loves. He takes the blanket and covers Fai before leaving the room to get ready for bed.

After only a little while he returns from the bathroom and starts to remove his armor. Usually he won't take it off to sleep but Fai is always complaining about how horrible it is to sleep next to someone in armor.

'This world is safe enough. There is still crime but they are not at war.' Kurogane thinks to himself.

As he takes off the last of his armor he hears a ruffling of the sheets followed by a low purr. "Kuro?"

He puts down his head protector and turns to look at Fai. He is siting up, hair ruffled from sleep and his chest exposed as Kurogane had forgotten to button his shirt up again. Before Kurogane can say anything Fai reaches out and pulls Kurogane to bed with him.

Kurogane can't stop himself from looking at Fai's chest before meeting his partners gaze. Even though he's still half asleep Fai notices this and looks down, waking up fully to his surroundings. He feels his heart beat pick up, and starts to feel oddly trapped, not able to ignore Kurogane looking at him with those deep crimson eyes. Fai lets go of Kurogane's hands and dramatically covers himself with the blanket as he pushes away from the ninja yelling slightly in a playful tone. "Hentai! Kuro-echii! tasukete"

Kurogane's eye widen at this "Baka! Your going to wake the kids"

Fai feels better now, this atmosphere is familiar and easier for him. He smiles, relived. Kurogane notice this, it's a real smile, but it's not the kinda he wants to see Fai smile. It's an odd smile, something about it doesn't seem to be right, all of today all of Fai's actions has been off . . . like falling asleep like that in the living room. He sits down on the bed, close to Fai.

"Kuro-pu" He's back to using those silly nick names. Kurogane sighs. He wouldn't admit it but yes he finds them annoying and not at all need but imagining Fai with out them . . . And he, out of all of them Kurogane loved to hear one leave Fai's lip 'Kuro' he whould almost always say it softly, without really thinking, just wanting his attention.

"Papa you took off your armor? Mama is so happy!"

Fai drapes his arms around Kurogane's neck. "But I thought Papa said it wasn't safe to sleep without his armor." Kurogane lifts his arms to warps them around Fai's wait but he hesitates. 'He'll pull away like he usually does, and smile like it did mean anything' For a second he doesn't move, then with a sudden speed he holds Fai close to him, bring the mage to sit on his lap.

"Echii!" Fai half yells, just loud enough to annoy Kurogane but not loud enough to wake the others. Kurogane restrains his temper, this is something he needs to do. "Stalker! Tasukete!" Fai continues as he wriggles his arms about, Kurogane feels his temper begin to flare even more.

'Maybe if I was closer to him I wouldn't care' Kurogame thinks as he buries his face in the crock of Fai's neck breathing in the man's sent. To Kurogane's delight it does calm him down, it also makes Fai stop his ridiculous actions.

"Kuro . . . ?"

"Fai . . ." The mage fidgets at the sound of his name, even now the ninja rarely uses the fair man's name. Kurogane tightens his grip around the slight man, as if to assure himself that he won't run away. "What's wrong?"

"What do you do mean . . .?" Fai responds shakily.

"Do lie" Kurogane growls.

Fai tries to pull away, hands pressing against the bigger man's shoulders but Kurogane's grip does not loosen.

"You've been acting strange since we got to this world. You kept on flirting with all those silly men and women, you avoided standing near me, you wouldn't even look at me. Now I come back and find you sleeping on the floor" By now Kurogane is sure that his hold on Fai is bruising that pale skin but he can't get himself to let the man go. It's more stranger than anything that's ever happened to him, he's scared.

"Stop it, It hurts" Fai whispers.

Just like that Kurogane can loosens his hold enough to look at Fai. He can tell that Fai's scared, his blue eyes full of confusion, fear and uncertainty. He knows that the fear isn't of him hurting the fairer man. He can feel Fai's elegant hand on his shoulders, they aren't pushing him away anymore, their squeezing him very tightly.

Kurogane releases his hold on Fai, bring up one hand to cares the blonds check. "I'm sorry" Fai closes his eyes and leans into Kurogane's touch.

Without warning, and to the surprise of both men, Fai pushes Kurogane on his back, straddling him as he lays himself on top of the dazed ninja, and looks down at him, almost nose to nose.

Fai opens and closes his mouth a couples of time but manages to say nothing, unsure as to why and what he has done. After coming to his senses Kurogane smirks up at his confused partner and uses this as an opportunity to bring Fai closer. He lifts his head to steals a gentle one sided kiss, but as soon as their lips meet, Fai responds. Kurogane slips his hand under Fai's unbuttoned shirt easily and caresses warm smooth skin. Fai gasps surprised by the touch and his bodies reaction. His partner takes this opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue slightly caresses Fai's bottom lip, teasing the magician's tongue into action. Fai responds in kind as the ninja buries his left hand in gloriously soft blond hair.

slowly, without breaking their heated kiss, Kurogane brings himself to a half siting up position propping himself up on his right elbow, right hand holding on securely to Fai's hip. Now not needing his arms for support Fai warps them around Kurogane's shoulders bring himself as close as he can.

Regrettably they pull away to breathe, a whisper, more of a purr, escapes Fai's lips. "Kuro . . ."

That is just what he meant about loving the way Fai says his name. Kurogane brings himself to a complete siting up position, so he can have better access to Fai's exposed neck, he beings to lightly kiss his partners neck as his hands work on completely removing Fai's shirt. He leaves a trail of kisses to the hollow of Fai's neck, where sucks and lick leaving vibrant red marks on pale skin.

'will he stop me like he usually does?'

The shirt laying forgotten on the floor. He can feel Fai hardening and he knows that Fai can feel him too.

Fai's hands are on his shoulders, lightly they are pushing back his amours assault. "Kuro I-"

"I know" He whispers as he lies down on his back bringing Fai with him. He sighs heavily, frustrated.

He feels Fai shaking. "I'm sorry, you must really hate . . . this"

Kurogane looks at the blond, ice blue eyes shiny with with tears. 'He's scared . . . about this?' Kurogane hugs Fai closer to him. "Baka! Of course I don't like it."

He pauses to look Fai directly in the eyes. "But, I really have fallen in love with you, idiot. I won't leave you because so something like this, I can wait" Kurogane smiles slightly. "Come on we should sleep, tomorrows is going to be a long day. "

Kurogane tries to get up but Fai doesn't let him. "Then why would you leave me?"

Kurogane stops moving. "Fai-"

"When will you-"

"Stop this, I won't. I won't ever leave you. You're mine" The ninja maneuvers Fai flat on his back. Most people would be scare being held down by Kurogane like this but Fai finds a bit of comfort and security like this. . .

"Kurogane you can't say you'll stay with me forever, you'll leav-"

"I won't. I'll stay with you for as long as you'll have me. Fai . . . do you love me?" Kurogane hadn't ever asked before, though he always (in private) lavishes Fai with his affection Fai has never said anything like that, and Kurogane would not push him to but today he needs to know, Fai has been acting too oddly.

Fai doesn't say anything.

"I swear that I love you and I won't leave you, you shouldn't be scared of that" Fai notices the almost panic note in Kurogane's voice. 'Does he thinkt I'll . . .'

"I . . ."

Kurogane kisses Fai softly. "I love you, I can't get enough of you"

"And when you do?"

"I won't. I love you" There, Fai can hear that panic in the ninja's voice again, and Fain know's that Kurogane won't ask anymore than he already has.

Looking up at the closeted romantic, Fai smiles. His red eyes, eyes that have brought fear and death to countless people and monsters, these are his lover's eyes and he couldn't find them anymore beautiful. Fai caresses Kurogane's face, his soft tan skin, his full red lips . . . Fai smiles as he looks on at Kurogane's wild black hair, and knows, like he knew this afternoon, he has really fallen in love.

"I love you"

Kurogane feels his heart skip a beat at Fai's words and the incredibly soft look in his eyes. He leans in and kisses Fai softly, deepening the kiss lazily, taking his time delighting in the taste and feel of Fai's mouth and tongue.

Fai warps his arm around Kurogane bringing him closer and kissing back at that peacefully soft pace.

"Fai. . . I won't be able to stop this time . . ."

Fai doesn't say anything, only continues the kiss.


End file.
